warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Challenge Base
Prize Draw Current Layouts Base Defense Notes *Level 30 Defense Notes : **Features Honey Badgers & Razorbacks ***Set to Fire at Will ( ) that attack ground troops as soon as they are deployed. **Features 1 Shape Charge Land Mines ( Click Icon to View Locations ) *Level 60 Defense Notes : **Features Patrolling Defenses ***6 customized Vanquisher and 1 Attack Dog **Features 1 Level 9 Stronghold & 1 Level 9 Watchtower contain Special Forces. **Features 2 Level ?? Rocket Silo's loaded with Level ?? Icarus Rockets **Features 2 Level 11 Drone Silo's containing ??? **Features 18 Shape Charge Land Mines ( Click Icon to View Locations ) **Additional Defensive Unit Levels : ***6 Rank ?? Scorpions *Level 90 Defense Notes : **Features Patrolling Defenses ***1 Level 20 Sandstorm ***1 Level 20 Titan ***1 Level 15 BFG X ***1 Level 15 Ronin **Features 2 Level 15 Rocket Silo's loaded with Level 15 Icarus Rockets **Features 2 Level 7 Drone Silo's containing ??? **Additional Defensive Unit Levels : ***4 Rank 1 Lead Heavy Operators **Features NO Land Mines Spawn Schedule *''Challenge Bases'' are available on the World Map for a short periods of time each spawn period. **Each spawn Period has a duration of 24 hours. **Once a spawn period has ended all Challenge Bases are removed from the World Map. **Spawn Periods are on the following days of the week : ***Level 30 Spawn Days : ****Monday Wednesday Saturday ***Level 60 Spawn Days : ****Monday Wednesday Saturday ***Level 90 Spawn Days : ****Monday Wednesday Saturday Limited Attack Time Update History *The Challenge Bases Lv 55 was introduced ( Unannounced ) in the Game Update of May 03, 2016. *The Challenge Bases Lv 40 & 70 were introduced in the Game Update of Apr 26, 2016. *The Challenge Bases Lv 90 returned in the Game Update of Mar 09, 2016. *The Challenge Bases Lv 90 was introduced in the Game Update of Dec 02, 2015. *The Challenge Bases Lv 60 Layout & Prize Draw were changed in the Game Update of Nov 03, 2015. *The Challenge Bases Lv30 Layout was Changed in the Game Update of May 06, 2015. *The Challenge Bases Lv30 Layout was Changed in an Unannounced Game Update on May 01, 2015. *The Challenge Bases were updated in the Game Update of Feb 26, 2015. *The Challenge Bases ( Arctic Version ) were introduced in the Game Update of Dec 10, 2014. *No Further Updates. Additional Information *''Challenge Bases'' may be updated every 3 months with: **New Rogue Faction **New Rewards **New Base Designs Trivia *The Challenge Base ( Lv 90 ) temporarily provided +200% vXP ( ) for qualified targets in these bases starting Jan 14, 2016. Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Rogue Base Layout to be modeled specifically after a Players Base.'' - Challenge Base Lv. 60 ( Intro - Feb 28, 2015 ) **''First Rogue Base Layout to contain a Insulated Platform.'' - Challenge Base Lv. 90 ( ver. 2 - Jan 12, 2016 ) **''First Rogue Base Layout to contain a Floating Heavy Platform.'' - Challenge Base Lv. 90 ( ver. 2 - Jan 12, 2016 ) **''First Rogue Base Layout to contain a Level 9 Command Center.'' - Challenge Base Lv. 90 ( ver. 2 - Jan 12, 2016 ) Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 12/10/14 ) - Challenge Bases - ( Official ) - Information Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 01/11/16 ) - World Map Unique Base Spawns - ( Official ) - Level 75 Spawn Information *Kixeye Forum ( 01/20/16 ) - Challenge Base 90's - LAST CHANCE! - ( Official ) - Level 90 Information *Kixeye Forum ( 01/20/16 ) - Challenge Base 60 - CC Only for Saturday 3/12 - ( Official ) - Relative Info *Kixeye Forum ( 04/25/16 ) - Challenge Base Update - ( Official ) - Level 40, 70 & 90 Info Gallery - Map Icons ChallengeBase-Lv30-MapIcon.png|World Map Icon Level 30 ChallengeBase-Lv40-MapIcon-Winter.png|World Map Icon Level 40 ChallengeBase-Lv60-MapICON-Winter.png|World Map Icon Level 55, 60 & 70 ChallengeBase-Lv90-MapICON-Winter.png|World Map Icon Level 90 Gallery - Prize Draws ChallengeBase-Lv-30-PrizeDraw-(02-28-2015).png|Level 30 Prize Draw ChallengeBase-Lv-30-MedalPayout-(02-28-2015).png|Level 30 Prize Draw Payout ChallengeBase-Lv-60-PrizeDraw.png|Level 60 Prize Draw ChallengeBase-Lv-60-MedalPayout-(02-28-2015).png|Level 60 Prize Draw Payout ChallengeBase-Lv-90-PrizeDraw.png|Level 90 Prize Draw ChallengeBase-Lv-90-MedalPayout-(02-28-2015).png|Level 90 Prize Draw Payout Gallery ChallengeBase-BaseInformation.png|Base Information Window Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 04-26-2016.png|Game Update : Apr 26, 2015 New Challenge Bases Levels GameUpdate 02-26-2015.png|Game Update : Feb 26, 2015 New Challenge Bases ChallengeBase-HUD-Box-(02-28-2015).png|HUD ChallengeBase-MessageBox-(02-28-2015).png|Information Message HUD Pop-Up ChallengeBase-Infobox-TestServer.png|Information Window Pre-Release Test Server Navigation Category:Challenge Base Category:Highway Zealots - Unique Base Category:Forest - Background Category:Desert Canyon - Background Category:Desert Tracks - Background Category:A to Z